Tanaka Aliens' Boss
The Tanaka Aliens's Boss is first seen on the second floor of an abandoned apartment building surrounded by Tanaka Alien Eggs and protected by the Apartment Tanaka's. Appearance The Tanaka Aliens' Boss is a Tanaka Alien which seems to be an adult. If we assume they follow normal growing patterns. Unlike the others he doesn't wear a robot like Tanaka Shell to protect it, instead having some form of breathing apparatus with two tubes going into its mouth. It is assumed to always be in its true form due to its size since he is an extremely tall, muscular and has a large stature. It is an anthropomorphic bluish purple bird-like creature, that unlike the others has small narrow eyes and a far larger toothed beak, flaring nostrils and a beard looking thing under its beak instead of a ridge. It also has a pair of razor sharp talons as feet which allow him to jump very high and grab people. It has at least a 2 meter wingspan. Background He was a Tanaka Alien (real name of race unknown) they are one of the alien species that fled a dying star system, starting 30 years ago. He may have been born here on earth having been raised watching the actual Seiji Tanaka in the seventies when Tanaka had a bit of real fame in japan and even abroad. He guards the species eggs before confronting Kei Kurono for grabbing his hatchlings and accidentally stepping on one. Personality It starts out ignoring Kei Kurono but then when Kurono grabs one of the Tanaka Alien Hatchlings and nearly fully steps on another it gets up and walks towards Kurono. It looks down on him with arrogance before bending its beak towards Kurono as if to show of its might and strength to Kurono. Whom is not impressed and threatens to shoot it then as the other Tanaka's starts firing on Kurono it joins them in releasing energy blasts upon Kurono showing itself very outraged at Kurono and meanwhile unable to fully oversee the situation unfolding in front of him as Kurono manages to shoot out the walls and the floor of the apartment allowing him to not only escape from the seven of them but also kill all of his fellows. Having escaped form the rubble of the apartment it blindly attack and kills the first human it sees before confronting a second with no care or thought about the fact he is landing in the middle of a group of potentially lethal opponents, it then sees Kurono and in its rage forgets all the others bulldozing them aside as he grabs Kurono ready to enact his vengeance upon him. Kurono however puts up a fight, managing both to not get his head bitten off and shooting at it, then in its overconfidence it forgets that his breathign apparatus is exposed which Kurono manages to grab making it lose control over its flying and forcing him to release Kurono who kills him as he falls. It showed itself to be overconfident and unthinking in its actions against the hunters leading to its demise. It would have fared better if he could separate emotion from fighting tactic and it might have been friendly towards humans if they left him and his fellows alone. Plot Tanaka Alien Mission Arc The Tanaka Aliens' Boss is first seen as Kei Kurono on the second floor of a dingy apartment building is being surrounded by the Apartment Tanaka's and a door opens seemingly on its own to reveal his back. He is sitting in a small room surrounded by Tanaka Alien Eggs. It initially ignores Kurono but when he grabs one of the Tanaka Alien Hatchlings and nearly crushes another, it turns his head showing his toothed beak and breathing apparatus. It then stand up inside the room showing its impressive height. It then comes out of the room and slowly walks towards Kurono, as it comes up close to him it towers over him before literally looking down on him, first from on high then from up close as it bends its beaks towards Kurono's head. Kurono then puts his gun to his head threatening to kill it, then as the Apartment Tanaka's are about to fire upon him he shoots but the Boss dodges the shot. In then stretches itself out over Kurono ready to attack him which it does alongside the other Tanaka's, it release energy blasts upon him. But Kurono gets away from him by blowing up the floor and the walls which burries him alongside his fellow in the rubble of the apartment building. It however does not kill him and he gets out from under it and then charges from the air at the first person it sees. Grabbing Haruya Numata around his shoulders form the back while flying up in the air with him. It then rips of Numata's head from his body, letting it fall to the ground while also releasing the rest of Numata's body from his talons. It then lands in front of Masanobu Hojo and stares him down before noticing Kurono. It then starts to charge towards Kurono but Hojo shoots it instead and is thrown aside by it for its efforts as it starts chasing Kurono whom has started to run away from it. It grabs Kurono around his shoulder and lifts him high into the air.It then tries to bite of Kurono's head but he dodges its beak. As Kurono tries to raise his gun, it grabs Kurono's leg as if it is preparing to rip Kurono apart. Kurono however still manages to shoot at its beak but it dodges again, Kurono then puts away his gun and rips off its breathing apparatus instead, making it tumble down to the ground and it releases Kurono from his grabs in order to stay into the air. Kurono then while falling down to the ground shoots it in the head killing it as its head is made to explode. It corpse then falls down on the street next to the hunters while Kei lands on a rooftop and their mission ends with them leaving behind the Boss corpse without even giving it a glance. Anime/Manga Differences Abilities & Skills It is able to quickly dodge energy blast shot at it, it also seems to be relying on its size and stature to intimidate people and instill fear into them. Unlike the other Tanaka's it doesn't have a Tanaka Shell since most likely it is to big for one. Instead it breathes with a special breathing apparatus. It is very quick and durable being able to survive a building collapsing on top of it and quickly attacking the hunters and grabbing Kurono. It also can fly high into the air within mere seconds. It most likely is intelligent enough to understand and repeat some Japanese while also been able to think of a new way to kill Kurono after his first two attempts fail. It might also be able to influence his surroundings without touching, as the door it was sitting behind opened without anybody touching it. Gallery TanakaBossFull.jpg|The Tanaka Boss as seen in the Manga BossT1.jpg|The Boss as the door opens BossT2.jpg|The Boss in the room Tanaka's Boss.jpg|The Boss as seen fully form the back TanakaBossTurning.jpg|The Boss turning its head TanakaBossface.jpg|The head of the Tanaka's Aliens Boss Quotes *(After dodging Kurono's shot) "Guoruru!! Gyoeruru!!"' *(As it gang up on Kurono alongside the other Tanaka' before Kurono falls through the floor) "Groaaaaa!!" Trivia *It is most likely to big to fit inside one of the Tanaka Shells. Navigation Category:Male characters